Zoey Brooks
Zoey (Seasons 1-4) is the main female character on Zoey 101. She starts at Pacific Coast Academy as an eighth grader in Season One. Almost every boy at PCA likes her, including Chase Matthews, though she never lets that go to her head. She wears a necklace with her dorm key on it, as she kept misplacing her key and locking herself out of her room. Zoey has used her talents to design clothes and backpacks, among other things. She is one of PCA's first-ever female students, joining her younger brother Dustin, whom she mothers, even though he is mature far beyond his years. One of Zoey's best friends is honor student Chase Matthews, who showed her around campus during her first day at PCA. Chase has a serious crush on Zoey, although he has trouble putting it into words, and Zoey has a semi-crush on him. Zoey is also close with her roommates Lola Martinez, Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow and with Chase's roommates Michael Barrett and Logan Reese. Zoey is currently one of the only girls on PCA's basketball team. Zoey is a natural leader, whose spunk, charm, and independent nature help her rally support for anything she does. In the third Zoey 101 movie, "Goodbye Zoey?", she moves to London to go to a preparatory school called Covington while her dad works in England. She comes back to tell Chase her true feelings, because she overheard Chase telling Michael and Logan that he missed and loved her. However, he transferred to Covington in London, because he decided he must be with Zoey. They try to date via web-cam, but decide that it wouldn't work out and that they would have to wait until Chase returns to PCA after one full semester. While Chase is in London, Zoey dates James Garrett, and he tells her that he loves her before prom, causing her to break up with him. After a long wait, Chase and Zoey share their first kiss and officially become a couple in the series finale "Chasing Zoey". Zoey is the only character to appear in all 65 episodes of the show, including the episode "PCA Confidential". Relationships Chase Matthews Chase Matthews was the first person Zoey met at PCA. The first time she spoke to him was when he rode his bike into a flag pole and cut his elbow, after that he showed her around PCA and to her dorm room, Zoey and Chase's relationship grew throughout the first season and altough despite everyone telling him to tell Zoey his feelings for her Zoey's Boyfriend and Best Friend]] Chase still kept it from Zoey and occasionally would turn into lying to her to stop her from knowing. Zoey and Chase had sevrel arguements and fall outs during season 2 and 3 such as in the episode The Election, Zoey and Chase were both competing to be class president and fell out, another arguement happened in the season 3 episode The Radio when Chase gave Zoey a radio and then wanted it back but Zoey refused. Throughout the series Chase would go to lenths to find out if Zoey felt the same way about him as he does to her, in the episode Time Capsule Chase stole Zoey's tape out of the time capsule and tried to watch it but decided not to know about how Zoey feels about him. Zoey says she doesn't have feeling's for Chase and does not believe people who tell her Chase's likes her though she get's jelous when Chase is with another girl like when Lola said she wanted to date Chase and when she walked in on him kissing Rebecca. When Zoey was offered to go to England with her parents, everyone had heard about it except Chase and he thought she had decided to go without talking to him first and falls out with her. Zoey decides to go and then leaves, when Michael accidentally left the webcam connected to Zoey's computer in England on, she overhears Chase talking to Logan and Michael about how he is in love with Zoey, she later decides to return to PCA to be with Chase but it turns out Chase had gone to England to be with her and explains that he cannot come back to PCA until he completed an entire semester in England. While he is gone Zoey dates James Garrett, Logan and Michael's new roommate, after they break - up, Chase returns and he and Zoey share a kiss and attend prom together as a couple. Nicole Bristow Zoey's Best Friend and Roommate]] Nicole Bristow was the second person Zoey met at PCA and one of her first roommates. Zoey and Nicole got along most of the time and barely argued, Nicole would sometimes be upset with Zoey when she didn't stick up for her when she would have arguements with their third roommate Dana Cruz and when Zoey agreed with the rest of the group that Nicole should'nt play in the tournament of Disc Golf, in the the episode The Election, Nicole ignored Zoey when everyone had believed that she had made a nasty video about Chase to get more votes. Nicole became one of Zoey's best friends straight away in the series, Zoey and Nicole were mostly always together during their time at PCA, and Nicole proved herself to be a good friend to Zoey by staying with her on the basketbal game against boys, despite the fact that Nicole wasn't good at sports and stuck with her when Zoey belived that Chase cheated in a competition in the movie Zoey 101: Spring Break - Up. Zoey was the first person Nicole told about not returning to PCA during the third season and said that would come, but for the rest of the series she was at Malibu Girls School and still kept in contact with Zoey. Dana Cruz Dana Cruz was the third person Zoey met at PCA and her second roommate. Zoey and Dana got along but argued twice during their first year, Zoey often found herself Zoey's Best Friend and Roommate]]breaking up an argument between Dana and Nicole, who argued most of the time. Zoey and Dana became best friends and worked together on school projects like making an advert for a Jet - X bike, when Dana was accepted for the European Exchange Program, Zoey and Nicole had a new roommate called Lola Martinez. Lola Martinez Zoey's Best Friend and Roommate]] Lola Martinez was Zoey's second roommate in her second year at PCA, Lola and Zoey got on along most of the time and became best friends, Lola stood beside Zoey in Zoey 101: Spring Break - Up when Chase was suspected of cheating in the competition and Lola was on Zoey's side alot of time during season 2, their first major argument was in the season 3 episode Miss PCA when they were arguing over winning a pagent after that Zoey and Lola became closer and never had an arguement again athough Zoey disaproved of Lola's relationship with Vince Blake. Zoey and Lola attended prom with their dates and never argued again in the series. James Garrett James Garrett became Michael and Logan's new roommate after Chase left, and then became Zoey's new boyfriend, they dated from the episodes Rumor of Love to Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey. Zoey and James had a good relationship and never argued, the couple tried to have a romantic dinner at a posh resturant but it got ruined by the rest of the gang, but then they had a quiet dinner on the PCA volleyball court. In Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey, James gave Zoey a necklace saying he loves her, but Zoey ends up breaking up with him because she loves Chase then she and Chase become boyfriend and girlfriend. Logan Reese Logan Reese was the fourth person Zoey met on her first day at PCA and they didn't start off on good terms when Zoey wanted to join the basketball team but he said girls can't play, which then lead to a boys vs. girls basketball match, Zoey and Logan are friends most of the time but have an arguement on almost every episode of the show. Because Logan is selfish, it is often what triggers arguements between him and Zoey. Rebecca Zoey didn't mind Rebecca at first but when Rebecca learned of her friendship with Chase she threatened Zoey. When Zoey told Chase about Rebecca he tried to talk to her and she admitted to threatning and disliking Zoey which lead to Chase to break - up with her. Later in series three, Rebecca finds Zoey balloon with her secret in, which was for a class project, and threatened to tell the whole of PCA her secret. Stacy Zoey and Stacy never got along when Stacy stole Zoey's idea to decorate backpacks and was gaining lots of money for it. Zoey improved a better design for the backpacks and beat Stacy out, since then the two have disliked each other. Ummmmmmmmmmmm yep its Zoey Zoey and her amasing pictures. Zoey is the main character of the show and as you can she she has been so and will always be the main character .